Vampires Unleashed
by Music Freak814
Summary: This is a one-shot remake to the end of Twilight... Hope you like it :-D


**Vampires Unleashed**

**Hey everyone! I dunno how many people read my other stories, but I'm still gonna write new ones and hopefully I'll become a better writer... I thought about ideas for this story for a couple of hours, I just couldn't think of anything, damn writers block! My friend was on Facebook talking to our friend Richelle and this story's for/about her... This is a One-shot remake to the end of Twilight... I loved the movie; I just wanted to remake the ending to fit my two friends into it... I've added two extra characters... Enjoy...**

Fast running, hard breathing. Richelle ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her destination was to get to Edward and Bella before Victoria and James could track her scent. Will, her husband and accomplice, followed to the right of her.

"Ray, Edward is not leaving until after the two of us arrive and tell him of James' plan" Will told her. She continued to run, not daring to look back. She was a strong willed vampire, once human.

Much like Bella, she fell madly in love with Will when she was 17 years old. Now, at26, in physical appearance of her former 17 year-old self, she had been framed in her former self for nine years.

"Will, James and Victoria are hot on our trail, and we are at least 900 yards from the Cullen's house. I want to get there and have the whole back story as well as have time to prepare, should a battle ensue!" she said after turning in the direction they needed to turn, in order to eliminate the scent that would attract James and his accomplice.

With their fast running they reached the Cullen's house within 10 minutes. They ran up the front stairs and through the door. Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for some news on what was happening.

"James and Victoria aren't far from here. They plan on killing as many of us as it takes to get Bella. If we're going to get Bella out safely we have to move now", Richelle told them as fast as she could.

"Alright. Bella, come on. We have to get you out of Washington as fast as we can", Edward said picking Bella up and running out the door. Richelle and Will following.

"Edward, Will and I will take her somewhere safe. We all have cell phones, we can keep in contact. You have to lead a trail going somewhere else", Richelle told him.

"No, I don't wanna leave Edward", Bella said as Edward put her firm on the ground. "And what about Charlie?"

"We have to go to your place to get some of your clothes so we can carry them in a different direction so they follow us", Edward told her.

"Okay. But what am I going to tell him?" Bella asked.

"Not sure, but you'll have to make something up. I dunno just tell him you're sick of Forks and you want to go to Florida to see your mom", Edward told her. Bella nodded. Edward pulled Bella onto his back and took off running to Bella's. They ran so they could drive back together in Bella's truck. They got there in 10 minutes. Bella ran in the house "crying" and told her dad she was leaving to go to Florida. She packed a duffel bag full of clothes and ran downstairs.

"Bella, don't go yet. I just got you back, I can't and don't want to lose you again", Charlie begged.

"I have to get out of here. If I don't I'll go crazy. I don't wanna be stuck here like mom was", and on that note Bella walked out the door really crying now. She walked to her truck and pulled out of the driveway. Little did she know that James was hidden in the trees beside the house watching her.

Bella started to drive down the road when Edward suddenly popped out of nowhere on the driver's side of her truck. "I'll drive", he said opening the door as Bella slid over to the passenger's side. Bella heard a bang and felt a bump in the back of the truck. She screamed and jumped.

"It's just Emmett", Edward told her as they reached the end of town, telling them they were almost back to the Cullen's place. A few minutes later they pulled into the long driveway of the Cullen house. They drove to the back of the house and into the garage, where everyone else's cars were. The rest of the Cullen's were already in there waiting.

"Okay, we'll take her to Florida. That might screw them up because her hometown was Phoenix", Richelle said walking up to Bella grabbing her hand. "We're taking Will's 2008 hybrid silver SUV", Richelle said pointing to the car. Bella nodded as Richelle led her to the vehicle.

"Goodbye everyone", Bella said gloomily. "Thanks for everything", Bella added, then Richelle shut the back door and walked over to the passenger side front seat. Bella faintly heard mostly everyone say you're welcome. Rosalie didn't like her very much and Bella knew it. Will got into the driver's seat and started the SUV. The pulled out of the garage and then he was driving like Edward. Really, really fast. Bella fell asleep in the back.

When Bella woke up it was dark, and she wasn't in the car anymore. She got up out of the bed she was in and walked out a door. She noticed it was light outside, and she realized that the curtain was closed in the bedroom.

"What time is it?" She asked when she seen Will and Richelle watching a television program.

"It's only eight o'clock in the morning. You slept for a long time though", Will told her.

"Oh. Where are we?" Bella asked.

"We're in a hotel just outside of Florida. We don't want to go right in to Florida and attract too much attention as to why we're always inside. This place is much more remote than Florida is", Richelle explained. Bella just nodded and sat down on the couch opposite where Will and Richelle were sitting.

"We have to stay here until we here from Edward", Will told her. Bella nodded again, yawning. Someone knocked on the door. Will ran to shut the bigger curtains, so the person wouldn't see their skin sparkle. He left the smaller one open.

"Oh, I ordered you some room service", Richelle told Bella.

"Awe, thanks", Bella said as Richelle answered the door and paid the room service guy. "What'd you order?" She asked Richelle.

"I ordered some blueberry waffles with bananas and whip cream, I'm not sure if you like that. So just in case I got some normal waffles with strawberries and whip cream on the side, and just a box of cereal with a carton of milk", Richelle laughed at the last one. So did Will and Bella.

"Take your pick. We have a fridge for whatever you don't want right now", Will told her.

"I think I'll eat the blueberry waffles right now", Bella said as Richelle handed them to her. "Thanks Richelle".

"No problem. You're involved with Edward so you're like a sister to me, so that's how I'll treat you".

"Awe, thanks", Bella smiled as she cut a piece of waffle and stuck it in her mouth. After Bella finished her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's me", she heard Edward say.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"James followed us, but then he changed direction. Caught our scent with yours and realized we were fooling him. We're not sure about Victoria", Edward explained. "Put Richelle or Will on please". Bella handed the phone to Will as he was closer to her than Richelle was. Edward explained everything to Will. Will then passed Bella back the phone so Edward could speak to her again. As Bella took the phone Will started to explain everything to Richelle.

"Bella, we have Jasper, Alice and Esme watching over your dad. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and I are on our way to you guys", Edward told her. Bella nodded, but then realized Edward couldn't see her so she said "Yeah, okay".

"Anyway, I've got to go, we'll see you soon", Edward told her.

"Okay, bye", Bella said

"Bye", Edward said and hung up.

"I hope everything will be okay. I don't wanna die", Bella said to Will and Richelle after she hung up.

"It'll be fine. We'll kill him", Will assured her. Bella nodded and sat down.

All they did all day was watch TV. They had to stay indoors and that's all there was to do. Bella ate the other waffles for lunch, so they didn't go to waste and for supper Richelle ordered her a Chicken sandwich and Caesar salad. After Bella ate she watched the international news with Will and Richelle. There were a couple mysterious deaths in Phoenix, Arizona. Much like the ones from Forks.

"I think we know where James and Victoria are", Bella said.

"Yes, I think we do", Richelle agreed.

After the news Bella decided to turn in early. She went in to the bedroom and shut the door. She fell asleep quite fast. In the living room was a different story. Vampires don't sleep so they had to keep themselves busy somehow. But with a human in the next room? Bad idea.

Bella woke up around midnight and she heard things she didn't want to. She wondered why a vampire would dress in skimpy clothes, but she never asked. She found her answer. A Sexaholic vampire? She never would of thought. She heard loud bangs and other stuff. Bella just took the extra pillow, turned on to her side and put the pillow on her ear, it blocked out a little bit of the sounds. After trying to get to sleep for an hour she finally managed.

Bella slept through the rest of the night, 'thank goodness' she thought. She didn't wake up until ten o'clock in the morning this time. She was up for about ten minutes when her phone started buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Bella? Where are you?" She heard her moms' panic stricken voice.

"Mom? Mom, I'm fine! Calm down".

"It might be a little hard for her to do so", she heard a deep male voice. 'James' she thought terrified. Bella shrieked causing Will and Richelle to run into her room. Bella put the phone on speaker, but held it close to her mouth so he wouldn't be able to tell that he was now on speaker phone.

"What do you want?" Bella snapped.

"Isn't it obvious? It's you I want", James said.

"Well you can't have me".

"I _WILL _have you, or its goodbye mommy", James laughed sadistically.

"NO!" Bella screamed into the phone.

"I'm afraid so", James laughed again.

"How'd you get her?" Bella asked panic stricken.

"She returned home to Phoenix and I was already here. The Forks high school doesn't hide the permanent records very well. Victoria found them no problem", James said.

Will's cell phone started to ring, so he left the room.

"Bella, hang up", Richelle mouthed to her. Bella did as she was told.

"What am I going to do?" Bella cried.

"_WE'RE_ going to wait for Edward and the others to get here and then form a plan. Don't worry Bella, we're gonna get your mother back", Richelle soothed. Bella nodded as Richelle pulled her into a hug.

"Hey. That was Edward", Will said as he came back into the room.

"What did he say?" Bella asked frantically.

"He asked what was going on. He tried to call your phone, but couldn't get through. He said they've just drove through the border into Florida. He said they should be here in two hours or less the way Carlisle drives. I told him about James having your mother and he said they could try to be here faster. He's going to explain everything to the others and they'll be thinking of a plan while they're on their way", Will explained to a scared Bella.

"Okay. We should try to think of something to, while we wait for them to arrive", Bella suggested.

"Alright, that's a good idea", Richelle agreed walking out into the living room after Will and followed by Bella.

After a couple of hours of planning there was a knock on the door. Will got up to answer it. Not even two seconds after the door was opened Edward had Bella in his arms. Will, Richelle, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie all went to another room to give the two privacy.

"So did you guys come up with anything?" Richelle asked.

"Yeah, we did", Carlisle said and started explaining to them. After Carlisle explained it, Will explained what him, Bella and Richelle came up with.

"It all sounds good. We can mix them", Emmett said. Everyone nodded and went back out into the living room o explain everything to Bella and figure out a plan with the two plans. An hour later Bella's phone rang. She picked it up nervously 'Private Caller' the caller ID displayed.

"Hello?" Bella answered it on speaker.

"Well Hello Ms. Swan", James cackled.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped.

"I've already told you... I want you".

"Why?" Bella asked fearing the answer.

"Because you smell good. I wanna see if you taste just as good", James laughed.

"You're a flippin' crazy son of a bitch", Richelle said as she grabbed the phone from Bella. They had to hold it close to their mouths so James wouldn't know it was on speaker.

"Who the hell is this?" James snapped.

"Your worst nightmare", Richelle snapped back.

"Haha, I'd like to see that", James said. "Give the phone back to Isabella"

"She goes by Bella", Richelle snarled.

"To me she's Isabella. NOW PUT HER ON THE PHONE!" James yelled. Richelle reluctantly handed it back to Bella.

"What?" Bella snapped.

"Don't be like that. Now, listen and listen good", James ordered. "I'll find you and when I do, I wanna see you and I'll let your mommy live", James said and hung up.

"I'm pretty sure he's still at my mom's house in Phoenix", Bella said.

"Probably", Edward agreed as everyone else nodded. "Don't forget that he's a tracker. He _will_ find us, no problem".

They had their plans ready for when they were found. That night Bella barely got any sleep. Edward, lying beside her, hummed her lullaby to her all night until she finally fell into unconsciousness.

Bella slept late into the next day for a change. She didn't get up until twelve o'clock noon. When she got up she looked to her side and Edward was _STILL_ there.

"You stayed there the whole time?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yes. I didn't want to leave you in here by yourself. I wanted you to feel comfort while you slept. I don't know if it's possible, it's been too long since I've actually slept", Edward babbled on. Bella stopped him by crashing her lips to his.

"I think it is possible", Bella smiled. "Thank-you for staying with me Edward".

"You're welcome".

Bella jumped out of the bed really fast. "Be right back. Gotta pee like a racehorse", she said as she ran for the bathroom. Edward laughed and walked out of the bedroom to the living room where everyone else was. Fifteen minutes later Bella came out of the bedroom in clothes instead of her pyjamas.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Edward asked as she sat down on the couch beside him.

"I had to put make-up on", Bella said like a prep, but then laughed at herself.

"Wow, you're weird", Emmett laughed.

"I know", Bella agreed. "And thanks", she smiled.

"Oh no!" Alice shrieked. Everyone turned to look at her. She had a blank stare on her face.

"She's having a vision", Jasper told Bella, who had a concerned look on her face. "Alice? What do you see?" Jasper asked her.

"I see the front lobby of this hotel. James and Victoria walking up to the front desk. They're talking to the person there, now walking to the elevator", Alice didn't have the look on her face anymore meaning she had come out of the vision. "We have to hide Bella somewhere safe in this hotel suite", Alice informed them.

"Do you know how much time we have?" Edward asked.

"Not sure, I don't think much", Alice told them.

"Okay. Bella, we'll hide out in that bedroom. It'll give them some time at least to start the plan", Edward told her.

"Okay", Bella said. Edward picked her up; walked into the bedroom and locked the door. They then barricaded the door.

"Why'd you carry me?" Bella asked.

"I had to carry you so your scent would be drowned out. He won't be able to track you to this room right away. They're setting up out there so we have to hide out in here for a while", Edward explained.

Back in the living room Richelle and everyone were setting up a net on the ceiling a couple feet into the room.

"Okay, once we trap him we have to get out the window and take him to the roof", Emmett reminded everyone. Everyone nodded. Alice went and opened the big window. Carlisle looked out of the peep hole and seen someone coming out of the elevator.

"Okay, get ready. It's him", Carlisle whispered so everyone could get ready. Alice, Richelle and Rosalie jumped out of the window and climbed up the 6 feet to the roof. Emmett, Will and Jasper all hid somewhere. Emmett had the string that had to be pulled to trap James in the big and thick net. Carlisle stayed at the door. "His attention turned to this door. He caught our scent. He's running. Get ready", Carlisle said as he ran and jumped behind the couch.

BANG! James broke through the door, he was running so fast. Emmett pulled the rope and the net fell and trapped James.

"What do you think that bang was?" Bella asked Edward frantically.

"I'm not quite sure, but my guess is that James is here", Edward whispered. Edward put Bella in the bed and under the covers. After Bella was all bundled he went over to the window to peek and seen Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Will all carrying a wrapped up and squirming James to the roof. "Yep, James is here".

"Oh god", Bella said panicky.

"Don't worry, he won't touch you", Edward assured her.

"Okay. I'm trusting you", Bella told him. He nodded.

Back on the roof the three girls had drew a big circle where they had to place James.

"What, are you gonna kill me? One of your own, for a lame foolish human girl?" James snarled.

"Yes, as a matter of a fact. She's with Edward which makes her like family to us", Emmett said. James laughed hysterically at that.

"You guys are all fools! You're just playing with your food. What do you think the Volturi tribe will think?" James scoffed. Everyone shrugged.

"Who cares?" Richelle asked.

"They will. Victoria's gone to Italy to talk to them", James laughed again.

"It doesn't matter James. I'm gonna become one of you once I'm done high school", Bella said from Edwards arms as he climbed onto the roof. Edward put her down and still held onto her.

"Ah, Isabella Swan. How nice of you to join us", James said. Then he got up, still inside the net, and pounced at Bella.

"No you don't!" Edward yelled pulling Bella out of the way. He was two seconds to late. James grabbed onto Bella's wrist with his mouth and bit down. Bella fell down to the ground screaming and flailing around. Richelle jumped onto James' back, grabbed his arm, and snapped it. They picked him up and put him in the circle. Richelle got off his back, stepped back about 15 feet, and ran.

Richelle jumped up and snapped his neck. Will and Emmett then lit matches and lit James on fire.

"Whoo!" Richelle, Emmett and Will yelled in satisfaction.

"Ahhhh! The fire burns! Put it out!" Bella yelled in pain.

"Edward Bella needs you. He bit her. You have to suck the venom out", Carlisle urged Edward.

"I can't", Edward said sadly.

"You have to! You're the only one who can", Carlisle said.

"Okay, I'll do it", Edward said kneeling down beside Bella and lining his teeth up with the bite marks on Bella's arm. He put his teeth into her arm and started sucking.

"Okay, Edward. The blood's clean. Come on stop. Have the will power. You're killing her", Carlisle said trying to stop Edward from sucking all of Bella's blood. He finally stopped. "Okay, let's get her to the hospital. She's lost a lot of blood, especially since she hit her head when she fell and sliced open her leg on that rock", Carlisle said picking her up. "I think he's dead. You have to put that fire out before you burn the whole hotel down", Carlisle finished before running down the stairs. Edward right behind him. The others put the fire out and put James' remaining pieces into a barrel that was there and re-lit the fire.

Bella woke up and didn't know where she was. "Mom?" She asked.

"Yes, Bella hunny. I'm here".

"What _ARE _you here? Not that I don't want you to be. Wait, where is here?"

You're in the hospital. You took a nasty fall".

"I did?"

"You really don't remember?"

"No, mom, I really don't"

"Well Edward told me he was talking to you and you weren't watching where you were going at the Hotel. You fell down the stairs and then went through a window", her mom explained.

"Edward? Where is he?" Bella asked trying to sit up.

"He's right here. He's sleeping. He hasn't left since you've been here".

"How long have I been here?"

"Four days today, hun".

"Really? Mom? Where's dad? I really need to talk to him".

"He's downstairs in the cafeteria. I'll go and get him", her mom said and got up. As she left, she closed the door.

"Bella, babe, are you okay?" Edward asked coming over to the chair her mother had just vacated.

"Yeah, I'm fine Thank you", Bella said.

"For what? Almost getting you killed?"

"No! For saving my life. You're my hero".

"I think you should stay here in Florida with your mom and Phil. I don't want to put you in anymore danger", Edward told her sternly.

"No, I'm not leaving Forks, you, your family _OR_ Charlie", Bella told him even more stern.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see what your parents think", Edward finished as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", Bella said. "Hey dad. Listen..."

"No Bella, you don't have to say anything. I forgive you. It's okay".

"No dad, I _DO_ have to say something. I hurt you and it's not okay".

"I understand. Forks can be very boring and a sad place for good weather. I know you're used to Phoenix and the sun".

"Dad, I'm so sorry", Bella cried, literally. "Dad, Can I still live with you?"

"I'd be honoured for you to still live with me".

"Thanks, dad", Bella said leaning over for a hug. Bella sent Edward a look of 'I got you beat'. He scoffed at that.

The next day Bella got out of the hospital. Edward decided it would be nice to welcome her back by taking her to the prom. She wasn't too happy about that.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this", Bella scoffed as she got out of Edwards shiny silver Volvo. She had a cast on her leg, so she looked a little disproportioned.

"Well this is my welcome back gift".

"Yes, but you know how much I hate dances", Bella said as they were next in line to get their picture taken. They walked into the dance and everyone was so happy to see Bella. Especially Jessica and Angela, her two best friends at her new school. She seen Richelle and Will in the back corner, making out like animals, which in a way they were. They then walked out of the gym and Bella didn't want to know where they were going, especially after what she heard at the Hotel. Bella shivered at the thought, Edward was so observant that he noticed.

"You cold?" He asked.

"Yes a little", Bella said as she really was a little cold.

"Here", Edward said taking off his suit jacket and putting it around her shoulders.

"Thank-you".

"You're welcome. Care to dance?" Edward asked. Bella gave him a frightened look.

"You know I can't dance".

"I thought you might say that. But we can go outside where it's more private", Edward told her and pulled her out the door to the back of the gym. They went into the gazebo and danced to the music that was playing.

Bella then seen Richelle's hair in the bushes. The bushes were also moving very fast. She quickly looked away. She didn't even know vampires could have sex before the night in the Hotel. Edward noticed what she seen and chuckled.

"Yeah, they do that", he told a frightened Bella.

"I didn't even know vampires could do that. Well, until one night at the Hotel. They were going at it pretty good".

"Yeah, you get used to it", Edward told her. Richelle and Will came out of the bushes smiling with satisfaction, straightening their clothes out. Richelle noticed Bella seen them, and she just gave a look of apology, then smiled and walked back into the gym with Will.

"Edward? Why didn't you just let the venom take me? Then I could be just like you".

"I didn't want to send you to hell, like his. You could live, I would've if you were almost dead and no chance of survival", Edward explained. Bella just nodded.

They kept dancing. Little did they know Victoria was in the forest watching them, with tears rolling down her cheeks. James was her soul mate and the Cullen clan took that away from her. She swore revenge. She then just turned and slowly walked away. She'd be able to find Bella anywhere, she remembered her scent. She would _NEVER_ forget that smell.

**A/N: Hey guys. I know this was a long one-shot, but I had nothing better to do, and the thoughts just kept flowing for this story once I started writing. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know in a review. If this story gets good reviews I'll write a sequel. A short story instead of a one-shot. I'll include the other three books in it. I might write a sequel anyway, I'm not sure. I'm sorry if some of you didn't like it. Please review! I'm always up for creative criticism, but no **_**MEAN **_**reviews please. ^_^ ******** Thanks!**


End file.
